The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for enabling and/or disabling certain devices or functions in a vehicle.
Remote control devices which disable certain functions of automobiles are in the prior art. These devices are integrated into car alarms and carjacking/theft deterrent systems, and allow a person whose car has been stolen to call the stolen automobile using a telephone or, in some cases, a pager in order to inform the theft deterrent system that the automobile has been stolen. The theft deterrent system will then disable the automobile, such as by stopping the motor. In these prior art systems, a hard-wired network of wires connects an antenna to a controller, and the controller to a solenoid or other switch which, when activated or deactivated as the case may be, causes one of the automobile""s functions to be disabled. As a typical example, the theft deterrent system of the prior art will cause the automobile""s engine to stop running. In these prior art systems, the focus is on stopping the automobile as soon as possible so that a thief will not go far and the automobile will be recovered swiftly.
Other prior art systems use cellular phone technology to transmit a signal to open locked doors, as a service to customers who have locked their keys in the automobile.
In marked contrast to the prior art, one object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for communicating in a wireless manner between specific electrical components in a vehicle in order to disable and/or enable certain functions in the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus which permits a loan agency, credit agency, rental agency, law enforcement agency, or any other agency which wishes to have some control over the operation of a vehicle, to disable and perhaps re-enable the starter or other function in a vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can enable and disable certain functions of an automobile, but which is virtually impossible to detect or locate.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an apparatus for disabling at least one function in a vehicle, said apparatus being mounted in the vehicle and comprising a receiver for receiving a remote signal; a controller, connected to said receiver, for determining whether said remote signal includes a predetermined signal and, if so, for instructing a transmission of a command to disable a function in the vehicle; a wireless transmitter, connected to said controller, for transmitting the command; and at least one switching device, said switching device including a switch for disabling the function of the vehicle, and a second receiver, said second receiver for receiving the command transmitted by said wireless transmitter and for controlling said switch in order to disable the function.
One of more of the objects of the present invention are also achieved by an apparatus for enabling at least one function in a vehicle, said apparatus being mounted in the vehicle and comprising a receiver for receiving a remote signal; a controller, connected to said receiver, for determining whether said remote signal includes a predetermined signal and, if so, for instructing a transmission of a command to enable or disable a function in the vehicle; a wireless transmitter, connected to said controller, for transmitting the predetermined command; and at least one switching device, said switching device including a switch for enabling the function of the vehicle, and a second receiver, said second receiver for receiving the command transmitted by said wireless transmitter and for controlling said switch in order to enable the function.
One of more of the objects of the present invention are also achieved by a method for disabling at least one function in a vehicle, comprising receiving a remote signal at the vehicle; determining whether said remote signal includes a predetermined signal and, if so, transmitting a wireless command from the vehicle to disable a function in the vehicle; receiving said wireless command in the vehicle; and disabling the function in response to receipt of said wireless command.
One of more of the objects of the present invention are also achieved by a method for enabling and/or disabling at least one function in a vehicle, comprising receiving a remote signal at the vehicle; determining whether said remote signal includes a predetermined signal and, if so, transmitting a wireless command from the vehicle to enable or disable a function in the vehicle; receiving said wireless command in the vehicle; and enabling or disabling the function in response to receipt of said wireless command.